The Night Before
by Nukku.Sama
Summary: It's the night before the S-class exams are due to begin, but Levy's thoughts keep shifting uncontrollably around a certain Iron Dragon Slayer and her own uncertainties.


**The Night Before**

It's the night before the S-class exams are due to begin, but Levy's thoughts keep shifting uncontrollably around a certain Iron Dragon Slayer and her own uncertainties. At this rate, how will she manage to get enough rest to function properly during the exam?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, unfortunately. : (

* * *

"If you convert this grammar into a different context at a rate of 3% while using the rogue alphabet..."

A petite solid script mage continued to work out complicated runes as the moonlight filtering in through the open window slowly shifted angles. It was getting late but Levy McGarden refused to quite her efforts now. It was absolutely crucial she know the whole sequence to Fried's enchantments if she was going to be any use at all duringthe S-class mage examination.

"That's right", she muttered to herself, losing focus for the umpteenth time that night. "The only reason I actually have a chance at this is because Gajeel decided to help me."

Letting out a laden sigh, Levy stretched and continued her work.

* * *

As another hour trickled by, the exhausted blue haired fairy finally closed her books content in the knowledge that whatever enchantment Fried through her way she would be able to rewrite it to fit her own needs in a matter of seconds. As she climbed into her soft and welcoming bed, her mind traveled back to view her progress over the last week.

She was satisfied that she had done everything in her power to improve herself for the exam. She had worked on training her body physically while mentally preparing her own rune enchantments, as well as improving upon her own solid script magic. She had done everything humanly possible as well as taking the time to read about past S-class trials so as to have a clue as to their inner workings. In fact, she had even met with Gajeel a few times to work on some team building and trust exercises, much to his annoyance, finally eliminating any remaining fear she still had previously harboured of him. As she rolled over on her side, inviting sleep to take a hold of her, her mind instead turned to Gajeel.

"Really though, I could have done all the preparation I did and still fail miserably in the exams if I was partnered with Jet or Droy." Levy thought, disheartened. "The only reason I stand a chance now is because of Gajeel."

"Gajeel: The amazingly strong, confident, intimidating and often brash dragon Slayer." Levy's mind continued to think, seemingly of its own accord. "Why in the world did he want to partner with me?"

"_You're incredible, you know. I can't even understand a word you're saying." _

Levy's face flushed up in the darkness. Gajeel had complemented her so openly during the Laxus crisis. Did he really mean what he had said? At the time, she really hadn't paid much attention to his comment, preferring to concentrate on the task at hand, but now? She really didn't understand it at all.

"Together, there will be nothing we won't be able to handle!" the usually optimistic Levy tried to surface, but just as soon, the feeling dissipated to be replaced by a feeling of dread. "What if I let him down?" She thought, tossing over to the other side of her bed. "What if... what if..."

Levy's thought proceeded to spiral out of control, in amongst strange emotions of happiness, confusion and doubt. And all of it centered around the iron clad Gajeel. Levy tossed in turned almost in the same state as her out of control mind, making sleep an impossibility.

"AGGHHH!" The over exasperated Levy shouted while clutching at her tangled blue locks. "At this rate, I'll definitely be a dead weight to Gajeel if I can't get to sleep." Finally getting fed up with her overactive mind, the word script specialist decided to take matters into her own hands.

"All I have to do is create a sleeping enchantment." She decided while turning on the light and walking over to her overcrowded desk. While rummaging through the mess she came across one of the books she had read earlier that day back in the guild pertaining to past S-class examinations within Fairy Tail. Stuck on the cover, a yellow and slightly crumpled sticky note and been precariously placed. It read:

"_Levy. Get some sleep tonight instead of reading more of these damn books._

_-Gajeel"_

Levy couldn't help it. Her over tired mind and general lack of sleep caused her to laugh hysterically while clutching the book to her chest. All of her previous fears and uncertainties gave way to a feeling of warmth. Seriously, what had she been thinking? Ever since her name had been called as a participant in this year's S-class examination, her usual bubbly and optimistic self had been swallowed up my unfounded qualms regarding her own abilities. And when Gajeel offered to help her, a feeling of bewilderment was added to her inner turmoil.

"God" she said while calming down enough to wipe the tears out of her eyes. "I've been really dense lately." Gajeel cared enough about her to help her with the S-class trial. He had put up with her trust exercises during the week and he even showed interest in her solid script magic. With him by her side, she could do her best and he'd make up for her shortcomings.

"I'm really lucky to have a nakama like him." She thought while stifling a yawn and clambering back in bed, still clutching at her book and the note.

In his own way, Gajeel had showed his concern for her, and even though it wasn't much, Levy understood that this was his way of caring. For her, that simple sticky note banished away her misgivings and brought her peace of mind.

"Thank you... Gajeel" Levy mumbled as comfortable affection towards the iron dragon slayer spread throughout her body and she finally drifted off to sleep.

While lights turned on in the hallways and bewildered voices started questioning the source of the loud laughter that had undoubtedly woken up most of the inhabitants of Fairy Hill's female dormitory, Levy McGarden slept on, dreaming of fairies, enchantments and silver dragons.

* * *

So, depending on the success of this story/chapter, I might make another chapter from Gajeel's point of view the night before the S-class exams. I wonder what's on his mind?

This story was spawned by my major obsession of the pairing, Gajeel X Levy. I dunno how good this one turned out but reviews and criticism are always welcome. I'm like Levy. I'm not really good at writing but I love to read!


End file.
